


HPI scenarios

by DaniDubskia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Scenarios, Sum gay shit, first sorta fic, jin is p cool don't @ me, kumu is best girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Is just some scenarios revolving around your favorite officer and his idiot PI boyfriend
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Cheeseburger

Thomas: hey gordie I'm at Mcdonalds wanna cheeseburger

Gordon:no thanks I'll just have a bite of yours

Mcdonalds drive thru cashier: hello sir what would you like

Thomas:I'll have 2 cheeseburgers with a side of fries


	2. Tears

Thomas: *Crying*

Katsumoto:I'll destroy every aspect of the known universe and burn whatever remains to ashes in order to eradicate whatever hurt you

Thomas:I think I'd rather have a hug

Katsumoto: ok hon


	3. Bitter half

Rick to TC: This is my better half

Thomas to Gordon: This is my bitter half


	4. Grounding

Dennis:I'm....grounded

Thomas:yes you're grounded

Gordon: you disobeyed a rule!

Thomas:*holding a shovel* now were gonna bury you till you've learned your lesson

Gordon:wha- wha Thomas.... tha-that's not how grounding works


	5. Clothes

Higgins:Thomas why are you naked???

Thomas:Uh.....I don't have anything to wear

Higgins:yes you do, let's see *opens closet* you have shirts, trousers, hello Gordon, shorts


	6. Kisses

Gordon: My boyfriend's too tall for me to kiss him on the lips, whst should I do

Higgins: Punch him, and when he doubles over in pain you kiss him

Rick: Tackle him

Jin: Dump him

Shammy: Kick him in the shins

Thomas:NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched up Jay and Tim's height dif and I know Jay's only taller than him by an inch but this was way too funny


	7. Wallet

Thomas: Now that that's done let's hug it out. C'mon group hug

Everyone: *grumble and group hug*

Gordon: Ok who just took my wallet?

Jin: Sorrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't add enough Jin here


	8. Peanuts

Gordon: I'm allergic to all types of nut

Thomas: But not deez nuts


	9. Feelings

Thomas: I think I may have feelings for Gordon

Higgins: Congratulations you're the last person to know


	10. Emotions

Gordon:I am a man of many emotions

Gordon: such as

Gordon: drink coffee

Gordon: solve murder

Gordon: be gay

Thomas: well that's completely normal


	11. Good boy

Gordon: Who's a good boy? Who's my handsome good boy

Apollo: _**woof**_

Thomas: Excuse you he was talking about me


End file.
